The Murder Board
by DreamingOutLoud93
Summary: We all know about the murder board Kate made herself at home in Knockdown. What will happen when Josh finds out? Chapter nine is an authors note sorry, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This little idea popped into my head when I watched knockdown again on YouTube with special thanks to **_**ScarletNightWatchman! **_**Being an Aussie we have only just started the third season here but thanks to her I have been able to watch the first 14 episodes, YAY! :D Anyway this about Kate's Murder board and as we all known Josh has no idea about. But I don't care cause he is and arrogant douche! As I'm sure you would agree. **

**Disclaimer: Come on why would I be on here? And more to the point my writing is pretty crap.**

Josh had gotten back from Africa last night and came over to Kate's to surprise her. Enjoying the fresh smell of coffee and breakfast as they sat down at the table.

"How about we let some light in here, huh? He said as he let go of her waist.

A nervous sensation shot through Kate when she realised what he was about to do.

Quickly she jumped off her seat and tried to grab a hold of him.

"Josh don't!"

It was too late he already opened the shutters. Bright sunlight seeped through the cracks and openings left between the sheets of paper sticking to the window. The names of victims standing out in a bold dark permanent marker.

Josh stood staring mindlessly at the information before him; she swiftly manoeuvred around him and shut the blinds behind her immediately, hoping somehow that he didn't notice a thing. She knew too well it wasn't the case.

She didn't move. Protecting her murder board like a mother bear protects her cubs.

Silence filled her apartment only for a matter of moments her eyes still fixed on him trying to see his emotions. She herself didn't honestly didn't know how to feel. Many emotions filled her mind. Anger mainly, at her, for letting him uncover the murder board and guilt because she was yet to tell him about what happened to her mother many years ago.

But mostly she felt vulnerable. True he was her boyfriend but never in her past relationships had she told anyone about her mother. Only her closest friends knew, although none of them knew about her home made murder board, except Castle.

The subject of Castle invaded her mind, as much as she wished he wouldn't and since that kiss she thinks about him a lot more often. Her mind continued flashing memories about the case.

Suddenly she was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he muttered annoyingly

"About what exactly?" she said not sure about what answer he wanted.

"About your mother Kate."

"I... I don't know. I.. uh, Josh you know I'm a private person and I didn't want to bring it up because..."

He cut her off "God, Kate we have been going out for ages and you don't even trust me to talk about this?"

"This has nothing to do with you Josh and I didn't plan on you finding out this way!" She started to raise her voice only because he raised his.

"Were you even going to tell me? Was it that bad case that you told me about?"

"Look I didn't see the point in telling you yet and yes it was that bad case! My partners nearly died, Josh!" She said staring intensely into his eyes. "I sat and listened to this fat soulless basted speak awful things about my mothers death in front of me. I lost control. I smashed his body against the interrogation mirror. I have never lost control like that." She almost yelled. Calming herself she ran her hand through her hair. By this point she was now looking down at the floor debating what to say next.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for..."

He didn't get the chance to finish. "Well you weren't and you didn't know so it doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does matter by the tone of your voice."

Kate strode back to the kitchen area and headed for the door taking her coat and bag.

"I'm going to work, I would appreciate it if you locked the door." The fight needed to end before it got any worse.

"I suppose he knows?" Josh spat.

And now it's worse she thought. Kate knew exactly who he meant but decided it was better to play dumb.

"Who"

"That writer the follows you around like some stupid dog!"

"That writer is my friend, one of my most trusted and yes he does know!"

By this point she had had enough she opened the door and just as she was about to close it she spoke "A dog may be stupid at times but that doesn't mean he isn't loyal." With that she shut the door with a loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly thank you all so much for the reviews every time I see that I have a new one I have to stop myself from doing a happy dance. Hehe :] they were an awesome confidence boost and I loved them all! Many of you asked if I was going to continue, but honestly I didn't think I would. Then I saw all the wonderful feedback you gave me. I don't think this chapter is that exciting but I will update with another chapter as interesting as the first one soon. Also sorry if it's too short or long. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Really I actually have to do this? Fine then... I do not own Castle * Falls down on my knees and cries WHY!* Okay moving on.  
**

Castle hadn't gotten a call from Beckett this morning and decided to get up and make breakfast for Alexis and his mother.

If he didn't get a call from her soon he would get to the precinct at around 8:30 – 9:00 depending how long it took to get their regular coffees. The little coffee ritual they had fallen into in the past two and a half years was something he always enjoyed doing. He loved the little smile she sometimes gave him and how she had almost come to depend on it during their tougher cases.

Flipping the omelette he was cooking he recalled the day Natalie Grey took her coffee. He chuckled to himself at how paranoid Beckett was behaving. How she pulled him into the break room _"she took my coffee, Castle!_ The sentence echoed in his mind. It was at that point that he realized how much she actually cared about the coffee he got her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light tapping of someone descending the stairs.

"Hi Dad." Alexis chirped as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Morning pumpkin." He replied as he placed the heavenly smelling omelette in front of her as well as a glass of juice.

"Thanks Dad" she smiled and started cutting the omelette "Detective Beckett hasn't called yet?"She asked looking at her father still in his pa jammers.

"No, not yet but I will head over there at some point in the morning."

******Meanwhile*******

Beckett walked quickly to elevator and pressed the ground floor button. She saw Josh come out off her apartment just as the doors closed. For all the bad timing she had over the years, she had this timed right, strange, she thought. She heard him yell

"Kate, wait! I'm sorry"

She ignored it. If he was sorry he would have apologized earlier and gone after to her as soon as she closed her door. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. Her mind was racing; this was the worst fight they have had in their relationship so far. Should she have told him earlier on? The shutters and window weren't exactly hidden away, not a place someone would expect to find the information about her mother's murder. Is it unfair that she let Castle know what happened to her mother in the first few months of working together and not tell her boyfriend after going out for over six months?

Maybe it was, but just because Josh doesn't like him, doesn't give him the right to talk about Castle like that.

After a short drive in her Crown Vic she was at the precinct. Walking into the bullpen she didn't see her boys. Am I that early? She thought. She checked her watch 7:00 she would have a good hour or so before the rest of her team came in. Kate had given the guys an early night and told them to have a decent rest before tomorrow after finishing the case.

She had two options and figuratively weighed them in her hands left hand she could go up stairs to the precinct gym and work off the left over frustration and stress from the fight this morning and right finish off her remaining paperwork.  
Right hand won in the end, paperwork would keep her mind off things but it wouldn't make her sweat and have to shower and change all over again this morning.

She fell into her chair and took hold of the file sitting in the corner of her desk.  
Out of habit she glanced over to Castles chair and of course the first thought came to mind that kiss. She wasn't going to lie it was amazing, could have been incredible if it wasn't, Kate shook her head. What am I thinking! She muttered under at her breath. For next hour she engrossed herself in paperwork.

Castle walked into the precinct exchanging smiles and good morning to those who passed him.

There was something about the precinct that made it feel like a second home, the people he thought always so welcoming unless you were a criminal. He had made lifelong friends here and Castle loved the fact he got to work with them, her is mind butted in, all day.

He quickly turned the corner his eyes fixated on Beckett's desk. She wasn't in her chair. She was standing in front of Dr. McDouchey who was leaning against her desk. There was something off though; there was tension, the kind that you see during an argument. Their body Language said it all.

Castle decided to hang back and give her some privacy; after all he was still grateful that she gave him space when he was having trouble with Gina. So of course he would reciprocate the courtesy she showed him.

**What do you think? :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so hopefully a more interesting chapter for you all, as most of you know I have continued on with my story with the help of the promo pic's of Setup, and I highly doubt there fight is anything like this but anyway. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this one. :] **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure by now you know I don't own Castle. **

Beckett was busy doodling random things on her notepad. It only took her forty minutes to finish her paper work and she got bored quickly. She was quiet proud of herself she had filled every space, drawing cute looking dinosaurs, animals , squiggles and anything else that came to mind.

The bullpen started to fill up quickly Ryan was making coffee and she guessed after greeting her Esposito went to see Lanie. She smirked; they thought they could sneak past us? Not a chance.

Kate smelt a mixture of leather and petrol invade her nose. She knew he was here before he even spoke he wasn't exactly quiet when he walked in his motorcycle boots, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" trying to hide her annoyance of his presence. Couldn't he have waited till tonight, here of all places was the last place she wanted to start an argument.

"I came to apologize." Josh mumbled as he lent against her desk. He certainly was putting much effort in only glancing at her when he uttered the sentence.

She got up from her seat and stood before him arms crossed her eyes burning into his like the sun.

"Well?" she said expecting him to spit it out; he did the complete opposite and continued on with their argument.

"You know this isn't exactly what I expected to come back to!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kate hissed. "I don't know why you bothered to show up at my work and start this all over again. Can we do this later? She glared at him like she was interrogating a suspect but he didn't budge.

"You can't expect me to wonder what might have happened between you two while I was away."

"Oh, I get it so when I don't trust you about my mother's case that's extremely ridiculous but when you don't trust me being around my partner that's completely fine?"

"It's him I don't trust, I don't like him Kate and since when did he upgrade from being your shadow to your partner? All he does is follow you around like a stray dog, you only keep him around so he doesn't get run over."

Kate had had enough of this and calmly but seriously murmured "maybe you should realize that I'm friends with people you don't like, just because you don't like them doesn't give you the right to ridicule them in front of me."

"You're never going to see it from my perspective are you? You seriously don't even notice the way he looks at you? I surprised something hasn't already happened between you two!"

"Ok, first of all you have only met him once! Castle doesn't have feelings for me and even if he did he is not the kind of man that would..."

"As if Kate, He snarled, "you and I both know he has a reputation."

"That is absolute crap, Josh and even if he was like I would never cheat. But you obviously think I would."

"Have you?"

"Excuse me?" Kate asked clearly confused.

"Have you ever cheated in our relationship with him?"

Kate was mortified by his bluntness. What did he want her to say?

The silence answered the question for him.

He glared at her and stood up so he was looking down at her. He was about to go off tap at her when she managed to speak.

"Looked we kissed but it was undercover during my mum's case and it was only thing we could think of that wouldn't get us caught." She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. She was losing the fight and she knew what was coming.

He rolled his eyes "I'm sure it was a perfectly good reason Kate." He said sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"Kate, no matter how many times we go over this we are going to end up fighting. We are both being too stubborn to realize what the real problem is, we aren't in love and neither of us have the courage to admit it." He spoke in a much softer tone.

Kate knew he was right and new this was going to lead to the end of their relationship but she still couldn't help feeling upset. She didn't say a word what else was there to say?

"Goodbye Kate." Josh said and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye..." she whispered not looking at him keeping her eyes on the ground.

**Any good? Please tell me if you have any ideas on where to go next, also with school work blocking up my free time I may have trouble posting future chapters as fast as I do. Please be patient. Thanks for reading have a good one. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it's short and late, stupid homework! Thanks for your reviews again :] So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I will up date asap! Also I was thinking after seeing the actual promo for Set Up (Which I'm insanely excited for) I thought I may just skip to a part were It looks like there in a Isolation thingy. (Sorry it's late over here and I have forgotten the proper name for them.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle and never will... Damn it! **

Castle was trying so hard not to give in to his curiosity and ears drop on Beckett's and Motor cycle boy's conversation. It' wouldn't hurt if he moved closer to them just too hear why or more importantly what, they were both fighting about.

He walked though offices and various other rooms to get into a break room whilst trying not to let her notice, as he kept walking he heard Josh say something along the lines "when did he upgrade from being your shadow to your partner?"

They day she needed you most. Castle thought angrily. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her response carefully he kept moving.

"I'm friends with people you don't like..." Again he didn't hear the full sentence. He stopped once he thought he was close enough to hear the whole argument.

"You seriously don't even notice the way he looks at you? I surprised something hasn't already happened between you two!"

Nice one dumb ass as if you hadn't already pissed her off. Castle replayed the sentence over in his mind, was it really that noticeable? That statement made Castle feel a bit self conscious about how he acted around Beckett. I don't look at her that much do, I? He asked himself.

Ok maybe I do, a little, but it's not my fault that she looks incredibly adorable when she's looking at the murder board. Or how focussed she is when she does paper work or how I love that she smells like cherries. It would be hard for any guy not to look at her she is absolutely extraordinary.

Her voice pushed his thoughts away again.

"Ok, first of all you have only met him once! Castle doesn't have feelings for me and even if he did he is not the kind of man that would..."

Those six words stood out like capital letters amongst lower case letters. If Kate could have read his mind only seconds ago she would know that she said was dead wrong.

Castle was trying to keep his mind on the conversation she was having with Josh but he kept arguing about whether his feelings actually meant more then he realised.

"Excuse me?"

For a second Castle felt it was directed at him.

"Have you ever cheated in our relationship with him?"

What the hell did he just ask her? Was he freaking mental? How could he even think she would do that?

He saw Josh stand up and glare at her when she stayed silent, Castle felt his hands curl into fists. Don't you look down on her Motor cycle boy, Castle snarled under his breathe.

"Looked we kissed, but it was undercover during my mum's case and it was only thing we could think of that wouldn't get us caught."

Castle barely heard the sentence. Her voice was uncharacteristically unsteady.

"I'm sure it was a perfectly good reason Kate."

It was a excellent reason, Castle thought.

Honestly Rick there was another reason behind your actions? His conscious questioned. No, Maybe, I don't know! Castle closed his eyes trying to push away the constant battle going on in his mind.

Josh started to sound serious whilst starting to discuss his and Kate's relationship.

By this point, Castle felt like he had over stepped. He walked back up to the front of the precinct and came out as if he had just come into the precinct, noticing that Josh was kissing her good bye on her head? Was it a goodbye as in see you later or nice knowing you?

Josh turned and headed in Castles direction, Castle kept his head down for a few steps but decided to face Josh as he walked past neither said a word just exchanged a glare.

His attention quickly moved to Beckett, she looked in his direction a slightly shocked expression on her face. She faked a smile at Castle he knew her well enough by now, she seemed nervous as if she was hoping he didn't ask about the fight.

"Hey." he smiled as he placed her coffee on next to her and sat down in his chair.

"Hi Castle."

"Have we got a new case yet?" He asked he needed to steer clear about the Josh subject, she would tell him soon enough.

"No not yet."

Only twelve minutes passed when her phone started to ring, they had a case.

**You like it? Don't like it? Please tell me what you think. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**So people I just want to tell you that with the episode Set Up coming around the corner I thought that I would skip to the juicy part hehe:] I hope you don't mind but I thought I would get bored writing about a case I have no clue about. So I thought I would write about the little particulates I have seen in the Promos. If you have any ideas that could help me out that would be awesome! Hope you like it and sorry for it being so late again, but it is my longest chapter so far... so yay! Thanks again for the reviews and everything else guys im super happy! :]**

**Disclaimer: No point to this anymore really, cause I have said I don't own it like a flopitty jillion times.**

This case is going to be hell Kate thought to herself. The FBI was now involved in the robbery homicide that took place earlier this morning. Kate was standing in the coffee room observing FBI agent Mark Fallon, despite that he had intruded on her case and took place in charge there wasn't too much to hate about him; he respected her more then she thought he would.

She would use the opportunity to learn something from him, like she did with special agent Shaw. It was something she was told in the days of being a rookie, to gain or learn something from every person you worked with.

Enjoying the silence for a while and embracing the smell of the fresh coffee she was holding she heard quiet footsteps coming her way.

"Hey."

"Hey Castle," she took a sip of her coffee enjoying the sweet liquid warm her throat.

I wonder if he's going to ask about what went on with Josh this morning. It's not like I didn't see him walk in earlier this morning. She recalled the main points of the breakup she had with Josh. It was the simplest of break ups she had had, just a goodbye. He was right about not being truely in love. I can't believe he didn't even care that I said we were under cover? Honestly though I should have said no from the start. Saying they kissed just added fuel to the fire.

With that being said Kate wasn't sure what it was she was feeling at this point in time upset,happy, fine? She didn't really have much time to think about it, with a brand new case starting and having a select few FBI agents turn up to the precinct.

"How big do think this case will be?" Castle questioned his eyes on Beckett.

"Honestly I have no idea, Castle. It's only just begun." She said taking another sip.

"Hey Beckett I think Fallon has got a lead for you and wants to speak to you." Ryan joined them in the break room, to get some coffee.

"Thanks Ryan."

Kate rinsed the mug out and left it to dry on the sink and strode out of the room, Castle not far behind her.

"Detective Beckett, I have a lead I would like you to look into, if you're not busy." Fallon asked.

"Sure."

"Our victim owned a storage locker downtown, on Broadway. I want you to go there and see if you can find anything useful, got it?" He said looking at her carefully.

"Of course." She nodded

"Come on Castle road trip" as she headed to the elevator with Castle only a few steps behind her.

-TRANSITION SLOT HERE! :D -

They quickly found the storage locker and used the spare keys given to them by one of the victims friends. The large yellow door rolled upwards showing nothing but darkness.

Beckett turned her torch, the light landed on a box. She did a quick once over in the room to make sure there was nothing else hiding inside.

Cautiously they walked in, Castle gingerly opened the box and that's when the shrill sounds of the sirens went off. Castle's eyes grew wide as did Kate's. She knew exactly what this is.

"Get out. Back away from the door. Stay away." Kate rushed the words out frantically tossing her torch. Once Castle was out, she rapidly pulled the door back down.

They moved as far as they could always from the locker. The sirens would have triggered some sort of lock down.

She could see the fear in Rick's eyes as the met hers. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed the Captain. She put it on speaker phone.

"Detective Beckett."

"Captain we have been exposed to high levels of radiation we need emergency services right away!"

"Help is on its way detective Beckett." Montgomery said sounding very concerned.

Kate hung up her phone.

- ANOTHER TRANSITION -

"Tell me how serious this is!" Castle yelled after being pushed into the isolation room.

He turned around to see Kate with a worried expression on her face. He moved over to her were two small rectangular chairs sat. It's to white in here, too scary almost.

Castle sat down "do you know how serious it is?" he whispered to Beckett.

"Serious enough, Castle." She didn't want to go to extremes and have his writer mind going into hyper drive; god knows he was scared enough.

"Do you know if they contacted Mother and Alexis?" he asked still worried, who wouldn't be hell she was just as scared as he was but had to cover it to keep him as calm as possible.

"I'm pretty sure the captain has gotten hold of him." Her voice staying the same emotionless tone.

"How long are we going to be in here for?"

"I'm not sure Rick." She said quite agonizingly. Her eyes serious.

There was silence for a few moments. Both not sure what to say, what do I say to him in a situation like this that everything is going to fine? I don't know that I can't give him false hope. She thought. He needs a distraction.

"Josh and I broke up this morning."

**So what do you guys think any good? Please review. I think you and I both realize this isn't how things are going to happen, but I'm letting my imagination run wild till then. BTW I have no clue about the streets of new york city cause i dont live there obviously haha. Thanks :] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok before I start rambling on Special thanks to Bella Paige for saying you saw the first 11 minutes, I went on YouTube watching it gob smacked! (OH MY GOD! So INTENSE! ) Then I also saw some sneak peeks :D Thank you YouTube and your users! I better get my butt into gear with this chapter. I hope you like it and your reviews are so awesome, you all deserve cookies! :D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own mkay.**

He wasn't sure what to say. If he wasn't in such a horrific situation or had her there he might have punched his fist in the air like an AFL player kicking the goal of the year.

She was looking at the ground but when she felt his gaze on her she looked up to his face, his steel blue eyes still showing a fragment of fear and something else she couldn't pinpoint.

Oh, of all the things I could have said...

"I'm sorry." Castle said his tone sincere.

"Don't worry about it Castle, I'm fine." Beckett said quietly.

"I think." She added not intending for him to actually hear it, but it was Rick, hardly anything got by him.

"What happened exactly? If you don't me asking" he queried.

"Life happened, we weren't in love and neither of us was willing to admit it." She stated

"He didn't trust me either, although I can't talk, he found my murder board, you know the one I made at home."

Castle nodded it was better for him to listen and only ask her questions when there was a pause.

"He just didn't get how hard it would have been for me to tell him about her and then this morning..."she let out a breath, "I told him about ... our... uhh... undercoverkiss" she rushed out in a whisper, suddenly interested in what the floor had to offer.

"Oh" This was the first time one of them had mentioned that kiss, that amazingly extraordinary kiss Castle thought.

"And that added fuel to the fire. He wasn't that fond of you before I even said that." She laughed half heartedly.

Rick smiled at that, at least she was being honest.

"How are you feeling?"

She raised her head, her eyes gazing into his. She has the most beautiful eyes, he recalled saying that to her during the first case they had together. So much had changed in them since then; her hair had grown out, luscious curls framing her face perfectly. Her trust in him, even though it took plenty of time to gain it from her. He had her full trust. Hell their partnership even changed. He always considered himself to be her partner but he was never sure what she considered him to be. His actions, on countless occasions proved that he was definitely her partner, not her plucky sidekick, not her shadow. Her partner.

Some things hadn't changed. Their banter certainly hadn't altered one bit; in fact there was plenty more of it this year. The coffee he got her every morning, how excited they both get building theory, but most importantly her eyes. Castle could stare at them all day. The gorgeous green that filled her irises in the lighter parts of the day, Rick loved how the morning sun made them shine. Then seeing the green and brown mix perfectly during the change from day to night. A warm brown that was present in them now, with green surrounding the outside her irises.

"I feel ashamed" Castle was about to question her but she spoke in a whisper.

"Because I feel relieved. After being with him for six months you would think I would be more upset."

"The past two relationships I have been in haven't made me feel anything, I didn't get anywhere with them." She said clearly frustrated with herself.

"Beckett you and I both know that if anyone sucks at relationships in this room it's me."

She gave him a quick glance her eyes were sympathetic.

"I mean at least you haven't been divorced or used."

"At least you have a daughter Castle at the rate I'm going, it's probably never going to happen!" Kate said that much more sternly than she meant it.

"My daughter is probably stressing over the fact that I'm in here because I have been exposed to high levels of radiation and I can't tell her that I'm ok because I'm stuck in here." Castle said very seriously.

"I'm sorry Castle that came out harsher than I meant it."

Silence crept into the room again she wasn't sure if he was going to speak again, he was more than likely thinking about Alexis and Martha.

Kate didn't realize how long they had actually been in there for till she checked her watch. Almost two hours and who knows how many more there were to come.

Castle couldn't believe she apologized, he was thankful for the gesture but she didn't need to, she was as stressed about their current situation and was trying to stay calm for his sake.

"Kate." Castles voice was nearly a whisper, wondering whether or not it was safe to call her by her first name. At this point Kate was happy that he was talking to her again.

"Yeah, Rick?"

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about missing the chance to have children, you're extraordinary." He smiled.

"Thanks Castle." She rolled her eyes trying to keep the blush from creeping up her neck.

"I'm serious, who wouldn't want you." Castle wanted to smack his palm into his fist, that sounded way to personal you moron!

Memories flooded back from that afternoon before he left for the Hamptons. "You." she mumbled and she regretted the word falling out of her mouth as soon as she said it.

"Excuse me, what was that?" he asked confused he must've her heard correctly.

Shit! She thought what the hell did I just say! Calm down Kate you didn't say it that loud and he didn't hear it right so bluff it.

"Nothing." Bravo Kate that one deserves a high five or better yet the feed the birds Castle does with the guys. Beckett was getting quite tense about what could possibly resurface in a few short moments if he kept questioning her.

"Come on, Beckett you can tell me." He asked looking at her with the still confused expression."

Just come clean, just tell him why you were so angry when he came back and why you were so pissed that he didn't call. She told herself.

"I said..."

The sound of the door being unzipped made both of their heads snap towards that direction.

"You two will have to take a sanitizing shower and you clothes will have to be checked but so far we think you're both in the clear."A man in an isolation suit spoke.

They both followed him out of the room.

**I know, I know crappy ending to the chapter but hopefully I can get one more chapter in before most you all see the part 1 because I watch online I have to wait around late Tuesday to early Wednesday. Anyway hope you didn't mind this chapter. This may end soon not sure depending how things pan out in part 1 of Set up. Thanks heaps and have a good one cheers:] **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know what some are you are probably thinking and I can't blame you. I'm not a fan of abrupt endings in intense chapters but then it makes you keener to read them. Am I right? So put down your fanfic author bashing clubs and I will give you another chapter. :]**

**Ok yes I'm weird but hey, better to be different than being normal. So this chapter going to start were I left the last chapter and then it might skip ahead to the juicy parts you know how I love them! As always thank you for such great reviews, did you all get your pretend cookies? ;) Okay moving on enjoy my good people! I don't own them.**

After having excessively long showers. (That were separate much to Castles disappointment. )They had to do a series of medical tests and plenty of others to make sure they were in the clear.

Outside Kate found her boys, Lanie and the captain waiting for them.

Lanie gave Kate a tight hug but let go when Esposito spoke up.

"Man, you had us worried there, Beckett."

"You sure you're ok? Where's Castle?" Ryan asked concerned about her and their other partner's whereabouts.

"He's fine; he is with Alexis and Martha."

She reported exactly what happened to her work mates when Castle appeared next to her side.

"Hey, Castle you gave us a fright there." Ryan told him.

"Gave myself one too." He exhaled

Everyone was starting to get ready to head back to the precinct, her and Castle got a ride with Esposito and Ryan. She didn't want to admit that she was still shaken and didn't want to drive so they both decided to go in the back.

Before Kate opened her door Castle asked quietly, "You ok?"

"I'm fine thanks Castle."

-TRANSITION :D JUICY BIT COMING UP-

Kate pulled her gun out of her holster and silently walked through the building making sure Castle was closely behind her.

They moved around a corner and she noticed a white metal door slightly a jar. Checking that she was clear to move. She pushed the open completely; everything was white except for the dark lump near the end of the freezer.

"Oh no." She sighed.

Castle moved ahead of her to identify the body. A slamming noise erupted out of nowhere shit she thought. She tried to push the door open but it was well and truly locked.

This can't be happening! She pulled out her phone searching desperately for reception.

Castle did the same but they both knew it was no use. She moved over to the dead body it wasn't somebody they had come across during the case. Their suspect was somewhere outside the freezer, the boys will know something is up if we are stuck here long enough.

She shivered and realized that being stuck in here wasn't the only problem. This case was driving her insane.

"Castle can you help me try to push this thing open."

Castle knew as well as she did it would be useless, but he did as he was told, so she didn't get even more upset.

They backed up a few steps from the door and rammed their bodies into it. Nothing was gained but a loud thud and sore shoulders.

Both let their bodies slide down the door leaning their backs against it, sitting on the cold floor shoulders touching. Kate raked her hand through her hair and tucked her knees up to her chest.

Being so close to her and having her ruffle hair sent the wonderfully familiar scent of cherries to his nose. He had to stop himself from groaning. Taking in the smell greedily, it was hypnotizing to say the least.

They didn't move they needed the warmth from each other and if help didn't come soon they would have to cuddle up to keep warm inside the giant freezer.

Kate spoke in a whisper her head still looking down at her knees. "If I were you, Castle I wouldn't be shadowing me anymore, that's if we get out of here.

"Are you kidding me?" he said confused.

"Think about it Castle, how many dangerous situations have I put you through let alone all the ones from this year?" She said finally meeting his eyes, hers filled with grief.

"I don't care Kate,"

"You may not, but Alexis and Martha do and... I do . She said ever so quietly.

"But you shouldn't it's my decision."

"You don't get it." She said shaking her head.

"How so?" he asked clearly agitated by what she said.

"Do you how scared I was for you when Dick Coonan had a gun pressed against your back? Or when I realized you where held hostage by the Triple Killer? You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you looking so broken after that case! It's my job to protect you Castle you don't realize how horrible I would feel if you got hurt? " She glared at him.

"Well how do you think I felt seeing you crying with Coonan's blood on your hands, I felt useless because I was the reason you lost your only lead? The tears in your eyes when you got kicked of your mother's case! Even the emotionless face you had this morning when he broke up with you."

That was one step to far Castle she thought. Kate stayed quiet she didn't want them fighting over nothing.

After a few moments of silence Rick thought it was safe to return to the conversation they had the last time they were alone.

"What were you going to say before?"

"When was this?" she asked genuinely confused about what he meant.

"When were in the isolation tank." He said quiet casually.

"Oh," Shit she thought she knew exactly what he meant now, but stretched this question out so she had time to think.

He obviously knew something was up and probed before she asked the question.

"You said something I didn't hear correctly and when you were going to tell me the guy came in."

Specific much? He was a writer after all, he recorded information well. Blush was creeping up her neck she couldn't give him a liar that he would figure out it wasn't true.

"I said you." she faced back down to her legs. Her brown locks cascading down around her face.

It took less than a moment to realize what he had said before hand. His eyes went wide with shock. I said who wouldn't want you and she replied "_you"_? That doesn't make any sense couldn't she tell by now that he had wanted for ages? His mind went further back._ "Castle doesn't have feelings for me..." _She couldn't possibly think that was true she would be lying to herself.

"Kate..."

"Castle, don't please." She pleaded closing her eyes.

"Wh.. why would you think that, you shouldn't even think that."

She stayed silent.

"When exactly did you and Demming break things off?" Castle asked hoping to god it wasn't what he expected.

Silence again

"You were going to tell me something other than, have a great summer weren't you?"

"I was going to say yes." She said staring into his eyes "I finally had the courage to tell you and Gina came out of nowhere and of course I couldn't continue what I was going to say because, you didn't think that It was going to tell you was personal. What the hell did you expect me to say Rick?

**Insert dramatic ending here! Hmmmm I see interesting? What will happen next? **

**Thank you for reading muchly appreciated :] I will continue this till I think necessary cause originally I was going to stop when the episode was close to airing but I like where it's going. So thanks again and cookies for you :] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I will up date asap! :] It's late over here and my brain is not quiet functioning so if you lucky people in the U.S saw the first part yet please don't tell me anything don't get to see it till Wednesday. I know terrible! So sad! I also had another Idea for a fanfic so I will keep you posted about that. Ok Liz, time to shut up and let the nice people read! :]**

She stared into his eyes. Her knees week, head spinning, she snapped and she really wished she didn't. He would have seen through her lie so easily though. Kate shivered, she was definitely getting colder, and soon they would have to resort to holding each other to keep body heat. The current tension in the air wasn't going to help either.

There was no denying that she felt the magnetic pull to him, his eyes slightly darkened almost like a smoky gray cloud mixed with his steel blue.

After so many of these moments in their partnership she had fallen into the habit of backing away. This time however she didn't get that chance,he closed the distance between them. His lip's met hers gently; it reminded her of the first time they kissed undercover. He made the move and she stood there under his spell. This time however they couldn't blame it on brushed her lips against his.

Instead of hearing stop, she only heard, not here of all places. She lost her train of thought as she felt his lips part and his tongue lightly graze her lower lip.

"Castle," Kate breathed so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

He noticed she was pulling away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok, Castle."

She was staring at the ground trying so hard not to pull her lips back to his, or even touch her lips with her fingers. No one had ever made her lips tingle like that after a kiss. It was intoxicating to say the least. She could feel his eyes on her and blush started to fill her cheeks to a light pink.

Who knew that Kate Beckett could blush, it's so adorable and she hasn't slapped me either which is a good sign. Castle thought noticing Kate turned her attention to him again.

She was getting a lot colder than she originally let on her teeth involuntarily chattered. Castle pulled her closer to him his arm draping across her shoulder, holding her in place. She returned the gesture leaning into his side wrapping her arm around his waist.

Both content with the silence for a minute or so, Castle decided to speak.

"You don't do to well in the cold without one of your big trench coats, scarfs or beanies."

She made a little pfft sound and rolled her eyes.

Silence again.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"About what exactly?"

"For not calling and not coming back as soon as the fall started."

"It's fine, Castle. She told him softly.

"Look about before," She cut him off.

"Sh... did you hear that?"

He listened carefully footsteps coming their way, Kate swiftly stood up and took her gun out of her holster. If this was their guy she would be ready to take the bastard down as soon as he opened the door.

"Beckett, Castle are you in there?"

Esposito's voice whispered but loud enough so they could hear.

"Guys were in hear, can you please hurry up and get use out we aren't coping to well with the temperature in here."

A loud screechy sound escaped the doors lock. Kate and Rick pushed it open and met their partners outside.

Ryan and Esposito took one look at them and knew they needed to get the paramedic's here once the job was done both of them needed a good check up. Walking stiffly blue/pale skin are definitely not classified as healthy. Who knows what else was potentially wrong with them their bodies have suffered a fair ordeal.

Beckett was quickly filled in on the operation that was happening as they spoke they all needed to get moving. Fast.

Kate made Castle stay close to the exit in case something went wrong she didn't want him in anymore trouble. She move into the necessary position she was required to go much earlier on. She could see Fallon across from where she was. A few members from his team closely behind him.

He aimed his gun up into a firing position aiming her direction.

"Don't do it Marcus" Fallon called.

Kate stood as still as possible she needed Fallon to have a clean shot if things were going to get ugly.

Castle stood with Ryan and Esposito, feeling like his heart was in a vice. Ryan caught sight one of Fallon's guys and signalled them to move forward and distract Marcus.

As they did Kate moved and Fallon took his only chance and fired.

-TRANSITION 8D YOU LOVE THEM :P -

Castle and Beckett managed to say one last thank you to Fallon before they went to hospital. Of course they would all say goodbye to each other the next morning but it's important to thank people for having your back.

Kate was still cold and shivering with the blanket the paramedic's gave her. She and Castle sat next to each other in the back shoulders touching.

"I thought I told you to stay near the exit."

"Yes but you should know by now I never listen to such ridiculous things." She rolled her eyes at that.

Despite her best efforts she was losing the fight to stay awake this case had ran her into the ground and her body needed to rest.

Castle could tell she was getting tired, he couldn't blame her this case was hell not to mention the whole expressing emotions rollercoaster.

Her head nestled against his shoulder finally falling sleep. He smiled she must be really desperate to lean on me this much. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw how sweet she looked with her ruffled eyes shut. He captured the tiny curve on her lips as she slept, obviously quiet happy to sleep. Until the doctors have to wake her up to check on her.

Gently as not to wake her he kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Katie"

**Ok I know its short than the last couple but I had a bit of trouble with my time what with homework, sport and stuff anyway what did you think? :] Worth continuing or not? Was it dull? I thought it was,except for the start. ;]**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know you have been waiting for the next chapter and I was honestly going to type up another but I got swamped with homework and all my other activities sport ect. After watching the two parter of pure **Awesomeness** :D I thought it was best to just leave the Murder Board done. Please don't kill me! I know you guys were really enjoying it and I thank you for all your reviews they made me want to write even more :] Also the people who put my story in their favourites or story alert and everything else! :]

I had so much fun writing this story and hopefully I will think of another as awesome as this. I am currently writing another story not really that into it yet not like this one either. If you want to take a squiz it's called week after week. I know it sounds lame but it isn't that bad and I wrote it last night.

Anyways I loved writing that story for you it great to meet you all :D

P.S HOW AWESOME WAS COUNTDOWN! OH MY GOD IT WAS AMAZING!

What did you think? :D


End file.
